poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Putting on Space suits/Building the rocket
This is how putting on space suits and building a rocket goes in Alf On Mars. Ryan F-Freeman: Now, that we got our Auto-tools, we can go rescue Alf! Matau T. Monkey: Let me do this, Master Ryan. makes a space suit maker Rianna F-Fiona: Cool. Matau T. Monkey: Ladies first. goes first Meg Griffin: Oh boy. is placed in a space suit Meg Griffin: Wow. Ryan F-Freeman: Say, Rianna. Why did Howleen wish you to be a genie? Rianna F-Fiona: It's because she didn't want Gigi to be lonely. Ryashi: So, if the lantern is your home, do you grant wishes? nods Matau T. Monkey: I wonder what does Rianna look like as a genie? Ryan F-Freeman: Herself wearing her Gigi Grant outfit. Ryashi: Wow. So, you meet some finders of your lantern, Rianna? Rianna F-Fiona: Yeah. Carrera is next Codiper Montage: Good luck. enters the machine Ryashi: Let me see. his hand on Rianna's hand then his eyes turn white to a scene from TDRoTI called "Codiper finds Rianna's Lantern/Meeting Rianna" Codiper Montage: Juniper Montage's voice I just don't know why you can't let go of what happened on the movie set. groans I'll show my sister. I'll show her that even I can be a good enough star as she was. And then, like Megatron, she will be sorry. rubs the lantern with a napkin then a genie that looks like Rianna wearing Gigi's clothes appears Rianna F-Fiona: Greetings, finder. Lance Richmond: Whoa. Ryan F-Freeman: What? Rianna F-Fiona: You have found me. How may I serve you? Casey Fairbrother: Rianna! her I miss you so much. So does Lance. Rianna F-Fiona: I know. Sci-Ryan: So, you're now a genie? If so, do you grant wishes? Rianna F-Fiona: Yes, Sci-Ryan. And for the other contestants, I am Rianna F-Fiona, the genie of the lantern and I am here to serve the finder. The finder is granted 13 wishes to use as he chooses. Twilight Sparkle: And he can wish for anything? Rianna F-Fiona: Yeah. reality, Ryashi's eyes turns to normal Ryashi: Oh. So, you grant wishes to your finders. I guess it is that you have Codiper as your finder. So, who finds your lantern after Total Drama: Revenge of the Island? Rianna F-Fiona: Codiper. Codiper Montage: She's right. smiles I guess I like her as a genie since Howleen wished for it. Twilight Sparkle: Me next. goes in comes out Crash Bandicoot: Cool! Let Sci-Ryan have a go. goes in but, wears Samurai Jack's robes Matau T. Monkey: Got to get back~ Back to the past, Samurai Jack~ Evil Ryan: Watch out. Sci-Ryan: Whoops. giggles Wrong outfit. goes back then comes out wearing a space suit Codiper Montage: blushes I think he looks funny. Who is that Shadow Genie sister of yours, Rianna? Rianna F-Fiona: Shadowria. Sci-Ryan: Shadowria? Who's she? spots Shadowria in the 2d shadow form Sci-Ryan: Whoa. You look like Rianna. Shadowria: Only I am a shadow version of my sister. Sci-Ryan: Cool. Who created you? Shadowria: A wish. When Evil Ryan whispers an idea to the ear of the next finder, I was made. Rianna F-Fiona: She's right. She and I were like sisters when Howleen wished for me to become a genie. Collide Bandicoot: So, Rianna is a NEXO Knight and she is now a genie. into the space suit maker and comes out Ryashi: That is awesome. I hope I can have this space protection outfit. runs into the machine and comes out wearing his space suit with a Autobot logo Ryashi: What do you think, yellow bot? Bumblebee: everyone is wearing their space suits Ryan F-Freeman: Crash Bandicoot: as he tries to close his space suit Does Shadowria have a space suit? Bertram T. Monkey: Nope, Crash. Ryashi: I think we need to use one of those Autotools to close these space protection outfits. Ryan F-Freeman: Good idea, Ryashi. [] Everyone say " ". Matau and the Skylanders: [ Meg Griffin: There he is! looks at the camera as four items appear on his screen Ryashi: voice Hmm. A zipper, springy foot devices, a screwdriver or the Mystery Autotool. Which Autotool do you think will help us close our space protection outfits? Matau T. Monkey: Oh. The zipper. Ryan F-Freeman: [ Ryan F-Freeman: The time is right, say that's right. Ryashi: Whoa. We got our zippers. Ryan F-Freeman: [looks at the camera Ok. Let's all close our space suits. Grab your zipper and move it up with us. Evil Ryan: We closed our space suits. [to the camera Now, let us go to build a rocket, folks. go to the rocket room and saw the rocket parts out of place Ryashi: By Primus and my father Aku! Crash Bandicoot: I think it might be the work of Mega... Ryan-Ko: We don't say his name here. It is a safe place. Ryan F-Freeman: The pieces of the rocket are out of order. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes